<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raising Sherry by One_among_many</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839822">Raising Sherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_among_many/pseuds/One_among_many'>One_among_many</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_among_many/pseuds/One_among_many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Raccoon city incident Sherry Birkin walked with a police office who was freshly out of employment, and a motorbiking college student. In a move that shifted the course of the rest of her life they take up her suggestion of adopting her, their guardians do their best in the insane world they found themselves in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the Resident Evil two remake, I liked the ending was more open to a happy ending and set it up for them to take down Umbrella, and didn't feel like the beginning to a action hero movie series. I like the sweet ending</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every little swing a pain shot through my arm, I look to my left and see the smiling face of one of the most resilient kids I met. What me, Sherry, and Leon went through in the past twelve hours was indescribable. Sherry lost her mom and dad in one night, was kidnapped, and saw the end of her world; and she's still smiling.</p><p>Damn this kid's strong, at her age to be this strong is very impressive.</p><p>"So Claire where do you live?" She said "since you're in college and all"</p><p>"Well I live off campus, my brother is part of S.T.A.R.S and that helps with a lot of the bills. But I work too" I replied joyfully, then I remembered my brother is still missing. Thinking that I might be out of a job soon, since I'm missing work today without calling in.</p><p>"What about you Leon?" Sherry said shifting her attention to the newly minted officer next to her holding her hand as well.</p><p>"That's a tough one" he paused "I used to live with my parents up until a week ago, but then I got the call to stay away, I guess I was going to live in the city"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry" Sherry replied</p><p>"It's okay, I don't think my parents will mind me staying with them for a little longer" he said, he perked his head up and looked behind us. A helicopter approached and landed farther up the road. Leon got Infront of Sherry and I followed suit, we were ready to draw our weapons at a moments notice but to be honest I didn't think I had much fight left in me.</p><p>A woman of short stature came out, she was dressed very nicely in a suit; she motioned for the helicopter to cut the engine.</p><p>"Leon Kennedy" she said "how was your first day as an officer?" She smirked</p><p>"Memorable" he said cautiously "who are you and how do you know my name?"</p><p>"Names Lauren shoemaker, you can call me Lauren" she said getting closer to us since we stopped "I'm with the United States government, you guys are three of the five survivors from this city"</p><p>"So, what of it" I said, Lauren looked at me and gave me a dismissive look</p><p>"We have taken a special interest in your recent experiences" she turned around "let's get you patched up, and cleaned I can smell you from here" she walked towards the chopper being helped by a man to get in.</p><p>"I told you" said Sherry and she let out a little chuckle</p><p>"She means you too, ya little stinker" I said as I ruffled her hair a bit. I looked to Leon and gave him a look, he nodded and we went on the helicopter.</p><p>We saw the after cloud of a bomb that hit the city, I was numb. A mix between happy the nightmare was over, and grief stricken of those who couldn't get out. We made it to a local hospital, where we were tended to by great doctor's; the whole time I had my eyes on Sherry. Surprising we only got out of it with a couple of bruises and scars, Leon clearly got the worst of it. There were agents everywhere on this near deserted floor of the hospital.</p><p>Me and Sherry waited for Leon to come out, we left the city in the early hours of the day and by now it was noon. The Nurses cleaned our wounds and helped get us clothes that would fit us, gave Sherry and I some shampoo and a shower. I let her go first and gave her privacy to change, I told her to stay with Leon when I got out, I didn't trust agent shoemaker and with what I went through who could blame me.</p><p>After I got out and went to meet Sherry and she handed my jacket, she had it folded over her arms.</p><p>I took it, putting it on and smiled "I'll get you one that matches" I saw her face light up</p><p>"Really!" She said "thanks Claire that's so cool" and she hugged me, I patted her on the head and came to a realization that the next time me and Leon talk to agent shoemaker could determine the course of Sherry's life for a long time.</p><p>Leon was kept in a small room, and for the time being we were alone, I looked to the empty couch and motioned Sherry.</p><p>"What?" She asked, the sleep was apparent in her eyes</p><p>"Leon is gonna be here for a while, if you want to take a nap before getting food" I gestured to the couch "go on"</p><p>She walked to the couch, and fixed the pillow under her head; I walked and wrapped her in a blanket. I saw her drift slowly into sleep, I rubbed her arm and massagers her head lightly I waited until she was fully out to turn to Leon who was taking a sip of water, and offered me a bottle which I took.</p><p>I drank from it, "we need to talk" I said looking at Leon who was much more alert than I was.</p><p>"About Sherry?" Leon drank from the water before continuing "I know"</p><p>I came closer to him, "what happened at Racoon city will change the face of national security forever, and she is the center of it all"</p><p>"Wait what?" He looked at a sleeping Sherry and back at me "why? I thought you were going to suggest we adopt her, like she said"</p><p>I was floored for a moment, "she was infected with the g virus and I gave her an antidote, vaccine thing that help her not transform into a monster"</p><p>"Oh that is really big Claire" he said taking a drink "one thing at a time I get it, but if she's immune to the g virus she'll most likely be experimented on"</p><p>My blood ran cold, "yeah, I guess you're right" I got closer to him, we were mere inches from each other "that's why the next conversation we have, will be do or die for her"</p><p>He finished the water, "alright I get you, how's this going to work? I don't have a job and you're…" he trailed off</p><p>"I'm what?" I said</p><p>"I don't know, do you have a job? What do you do" he said</p><p>"I'm a student, second year international relations student" I said sighing that I know what this means</p><p>"We're both flat broke" he said laughing at the end, he quieted himself down realizing he could wake Sherry "maybe we could find a way to use this experience to our advantage"</p><p>"How?" I said</p><p>"You heard her, she's interested in our skills from surviving" he said</p><p>"She said your-" I was about to say as he cut me off</p><p>"We need to make it clear we all survived it, because of our previous skills" he paused "and that we are equal in experience now"</p><p>"So what does that mean, how does this figure into Sherry's life?" I said</p><p>"We tell them two highly skilled individuals are out of work, and will be willing to if we get something in return" he said</p><p>He was calculating, he came up with something faster but it was very clear he already had a plan and was already executing it. "So work for the government?" I looked away, helping Sherry is my goal but it doesn't help me find Chris, and I hate myself for thinking that</p><p>"You're still looking for your brother right?" He said "I want to stop Umbrella, I became a police officer because I wanted to help everyday people" he paused, put a hand over mine "now taking down Umbrella can prevent another Racoon city, and will give us the resources to do something about it" he paused "maybe help find your brother"</p><p>He made a great point, "alright, so how do we go about this" I said "what's our demands"</p><p>"Simple, we want joint legal guardianship of Sherry. In return we will work for them however they see fit" he said triumphantly as he got out of bed</p><p>"How does that help, that's pretty lopsided for them isn't it?" I replied slowly losing faith in the plan</p><p>"As her legal guardians, we have to give the green light on anything they want to do with her. She'll live with us and since she's a medical miracle, they'll probably shell out some money to make sure she is safe, educated and fed" he shot me a look</p><p>"That's insanely well thought out" I said, I looked at Sherry and back at Leon "maybe give her thirty minutes, and we'll all go eat something" I said walking out, "I'll go talk to agent shoemaker, you stay with her"</p><p>I walked to floor and found the agent reading a file that had S.T.A.R.S on it, I tightened up before I spoke, "can I talk to whoever is in charge" she closed the file and looked up slightly offended.</p><p>"You don't think I'm in charge here?" She said</p><p>"You totally are here but I'm assuming your boss sent you, I have information and demands that are probably above your pay grade, agent Shoemaker" I said</p><p>She laughed a bit, "please Call me Lauren" she started and got out of her chair and stood Infront of me, "what are your demands?" She grinned as if I didn't have a world changing information.</p><p>"Me and Leon want custody of Sherry Birkin's" I said</p><p>She stopped grinning "Birkin's? Like the-"</p><p>"Her Mom and Dad where head researchers at Umbrella, I've met Annette and let me tell you she was the one who did this" I said</p><p>"And her husband?" She said patiently waiting on my word</p><p>"He made something a hundred times worse than what his wife did" I said "well it was a joint effort really"</p><p>"What did they make" she said</p><p>"I'll tell you that if you can guarantee me and Leon are her legal guardians, and that nothing can touch her without out knowing, do you understand" I said</p><p>"Done, I'll get the paperwork started and will have you in contact with my boss" she said</p><p>"Good, me and Leon will be back at my place when we get discharged, we won't talk until everything is set in stone and done" I said feeling pride rise in my chest "oh, my name is Claire Redfield, my brother is a missing S.T.A.RS member; just in case you need to look me up"</p><p>"Understood, I'll get on it. My agent's will give you a ride and anything else you may need for the rest of the day" she said as she walked out of the hospital doors</p><p>I turned around to see Leon and a sleepy Sherry walking towards me, we made our way to the cafeteria and had anything we wanted. Leon made Sherry laugh and learned more about him, his father was a police officer and was his inspiration to become one but he almost became a social worker like his mom since he liked helping kids.</p><p>When we finished we got a ride back to my house, and I asked if I could have my bike towed to my place and they said it was on its way. Everything's coming together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's getting late" Leon said, he stretched giving out a yawn, he was wearing his undershirt and pants. He's crashing on my couch for tonight at least, or as long as needed to sort this out. </p><p>"Getting sleepy" I said, taking a blanket to him and shoving it into his chest, he landed on his ass on the couch.</p><p>"How aren't you?" He said, looking right at me "do you sleep well?" </p><p>"Normally" I said pausing to find the right words "No. School keeps me up, but" I swallowed "I don't think I could sleep that well after what I saw" I looked at the closed door and at the clock, it was a quarter past midnight</p><p>"I never went to school" he said "college I mean, I spent my time working and helping my parents, I always wanted to move out so I kept money squirreled away" he paused looking saddened </p><p>"I think most people do, I'm close with my brother 'cause he's all I have" I said "but we are the only thing Sherry's got" </p><p>"That isn’t so bad is it?” Leon replied, still sitting up and he sat up a bit straighter, “So how are we going to live from this point on?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” I said, I know the apartment is small but it should do for now</p><p>“Like where is she going to go to school, where is she going to sleep, and what’s going to happen to us?” He said matter of factly </p><p>“Well, they probably want you to help take down Umbrella, so I don’t think you’re out of a job yet cowboy. What do you want to upgrade from the Refield palace?” I said laughing a bit </p><p>“Giving Sherry her own room could go a long way in making to making things normal again” he said sweetly “I don’t want Chris to be without a room either” </p><p>“You remembered about him, and I know it was me and Chris for a long time from foster home to foster home before he went to the Air force and got us this place” I paused, trying not to break down, “I want Sherry to keep as much of her old life as possible, and I want her to have something I never did” I turned away pinching the bridge of my nose,  felt Leon get up and put a hand on my shoulder, my breathe came out uneasy. </p><p>“Well, my parents would be glad to have a granddaughter. Maybe they could keep Sherry if a both are away” I said </p><p>“You’re parent’s cool with a grandkid?” I laughed a bit, turning to meet his gaze </p><p>“You’re brother cool with you bringing two strangers into your house?” he laughed a bit, probably not intending to break the ice like that </p><p>“Absolutely not, but when I find him. Probably moved out by then” I said</p><p>“You’re trying to milk a house out of this deal?” He said</p><p>“Nothing but the best for Sherry, right?” I said backing up, “try to get some sleep officer Kenedy” I walked away, brushed my teeth and opened my door without trying to wake Sherry, my body felt heavy and cried for sleep. When my head hit the pillow I was dead asleep, my body probably too tired to conjure up nightmares like I would expect after my experiences. </p><p>“Claire, wake up” I felt Sherry calling me and slowly shaking me, my eyes slowly blinking and seeing the light slowly shine through, seeing her silhouette slowly come into focus. A flash of a necrotic face overlapped where Sherry’s should, the maw black and dripping coagulated black chunks falling out, I jerked back and woke up in an adrenaline high. I saw no one there and morning was just breaking. Sherry wasn’t there, in a panic I came out  to the smell of eggs, toast and Sherry eating a bowl of cereal. </p><p>“Claire! Leon is making bacon” she got up and pulled my chair out, I slowly walked to the table and saw Leon in the same clothes as last night, he put a couple strips of bacon on a plate. He looked at me and I can tell he saw me in full panic mode. </p><p>“Agent Shoemaker is coming in about an hour” he said prepping my plate, “let's get something to eat, and get this all sorted out”  </p><p>"Yeah let's do that" I was coming down and my heart thumping hard and I hated that for a second I was afraid of Sherry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Before code Veronica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You two drive up a hard bargain" the agent said his forehead furrowed "full joint custody of Ms. Birkin's, housing assistance, education for Ms. Birkin's" he signed over papers, he was accompanied by lawyers and other suits. </p><p>"I mean seems pretty fair" Leon said </p><p>"you guys get us in whatever extent you see fit, and Sherry help you guys make antibodies and antidotes for the G virus, and whatever other B.O.W.s she can help you with" I added</p><p>Agent Riera smirked, "fine, but we're not helping you move house" he got up "congratulations, I expect you Leon bright and early next week" he got up and shook our hands looked to Sherry "you are a lucky young woman, if you want to talk about your experiences in Racoon city, feeling overwhelmed you can talk to Dr. Hirera, alright?" </p><p>"I understand sir" she replied, she seemed very chipper </p><p>"I thank you all for your time, and Ms. Redfield I wish you luck on your studies and a word if I may before I go" he said dismissing the other agents</p><p>"Sure" I said turning back to Sherry, "I'll be back, just one second" </p><p>We walked just outside of my apartment and stood Infront of the imposing agent, he towered over me and I began to feel a little antsy. </p><p>"I can see it in your eye's miss" he started pulling out a cigarette and putting it between his lips, I shook my head no and he took it out keeping it between his fingers "you've seen hell, and now you see it everywhere. In me, Ms. Sherry, and Mr. Leon" </p><p>"It was unforgettable, let's say that" I replied feeling cold, guilt wrapped itself around me, how can I be afraid of Sherry? </p><p>"It's only natural, I was a soldier for a long time. Been places and seen things, at nights I'd wake up screaming and almost put a bullet in a wall or two" he went on "but, you're not like me. You're looking for someone, your brother is that right?" </p><p>"Yes, and I'll go back to find him" I said "I don't care if I have to go through a thousand of this things again, if that's what it takes then so be it" </p><p>"His unit was investigating a mansion owned by Umbrella, place got blasted to smithereens, him and a Jill Valentine survived" he said  "I know he hasn't contacted you, I don't know where he is but we will keep an eye out for him" </p><p>I looked at him, "thanks" I'm still shocked that he could read me like that</p><p>"He will come back, whatever you need we're here. And I don't mean just regarding young Sherry. Do you understand me?" He said shooting me a knowing look</p><p>"Yeah, I get your drift, now if you excuse me I have to pack my room" I said preparing myself for the long day ahead. </p><p>He nodded and walked away. </p><p>Me, Leon, and Sherry packed up all that didn't come included with the apartment, loading it into a car they gifted Leon and waiting for his dad to come with a pickup truck. I don't have much, neither does my brother, habit from our younger days. Sherry really helped in the moving of boxes, she never wanted to lose any part of the action, Leon's dad, Scott Kennedy was almost a clone of Leon and he took a liking to Sherry right away asking almost a million questions. Scott was from an older generation, became an officer and worked on the force for many years, he was definitely a country boy with charm to prove it. Sherry from what I can tell has had a sheltered upbringing, being more or less homeschooled and being given tutors, only playing outside once and a while but that was exceptionally rare. </p><p>"Well Ms. Birkin's I hope you don't mind using Leon's old room that's up stairs, oh and I hope you don't mind old Tessa" he said </p><p>"Who's that?" She said </p><p>"Oh our oldest dog, she lives inside now given her age" he said "she's friendly, loveable old thing, got her when Leon was about your age" </p><p>"I've never had a dog before, parents said they're too messy" Sherry said excitedly</p><p>"Life's messy, but that's the best part" he said, "ain't that right Leon" </p><p>"Yes sir, hey Dad could I take a shower and get a change of clothes" Leon said from the other car, we were on speaker call. Leon, me and Sherry in Leon's car while Scott was in his car up to the brim with my stuff, we pulled up to the new house where Sherry, me and Leon will be living, a two story, four bedroom house, three bathrooms, laundry room, kitchen, and all that a family could need. Sherry will finish her tutoring and be placed in a local private school where if needed the government could take her out of school early and bring her to a close facility. Leon and his dad got out, quick to get to work and I can over hear them</p><p>"Absolutely, just wash up before dinner or mother will tan your hide, make it quick like we still got to set up the boxes where they need to go so you can move in there quick" he said</p><p>"Think we could get a puppy now?" Sherry said smiling </p><p>"Maybe Sherry, hey can I ask you something" I said </p><p>"What's up Claire?" She looked puzzled </p><p>"How do you feel about school?" I said </p><p>"I like it, the tutors I had was at a building, I was in a room with them and six other kids, why?" She said </p><p>"Well cause you'll be going to one, and it's like nothing you've experienced before" I said "you're going to be there for hours, I just want to know if you're okay with it?" </p><p>"Yeah Claire, I got you to look out for me right?" She said </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be there to pick you up and drop you off, me or Leon or both of us" I said, I began to tap my fingers on the dashboard </p><p>"You okay Claire?" She said </p><p>"I'm scared Sherry, but if you're okay I'm okay" I said smiling at her "alright let's help the boys unpack"</p><p>We carried what was left into the house in the respective rooms, Sherry got the master bedroom with a bathroom, it was at the far end of the house just after my room, and Leon's room. Me and Leon had a bathroom between us so we had to share, and Chris's room is on the first floor. I got a ride back to my old apartment and followed Scott to my old apartment and followed him on my motorcycle, he wasn't as chatty with me probably still trying to get a bead on me but one thing stuck out. </p><p>We were Infront of the Kennedy residence and I can see Sherry was with Mrs. Kennedy in the living room, she seems to be very popular wherever she goes. We were just at the edge of a small town still within view of what would have been Racoon city, it was really close to my college. It was a small home, but made up for the wide space that had outside, the backyard was basically the whole forest.</p><p>"Do you have any dietary restrictions?" He said with an eloquence that I wouldn't have expected</p><p>"No, why?" I said think what was very weird of him to ask</p><p>"You, like my son have Strong convictions" he said "and I'd hate to see you go hungry" </p><p>"Thanks for keeping me in mind, but after what I went through I'm gonna need all the calories I can get" I said not noticing this is what he may have wanted </p><p>"Leon wasn't all that clear about what happened, so if you don't mind" he said</p><p>I weighed the options in my head, there was no risk in telling the truth but there's no harm in keeping it to myself, "you know umbrella?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's where me and the misses get out heart medicine" he said, his body language meant receptive </p><p>"They released some kind of agent, got a lot of people sick and dead" I said "and some of the sick people didn't stay dead for long, let's leave it at that" </p><p>"I think we will Ms. Redfield, alright let's get inside it's just about to get cold around here" he said holding the door open for me to walk in. Leon was cleaned up and helping his mom and Sherry set up the table, we all ate some good home cooking. We all talked a little bit more and found out that the mattress, bed frames, and a pull out couch will be give to us for Leon's return home. It's insane to think but Leon was the prize of this town for a long time, and he'll be serving here instead of Racoon city for his first assignment, although he'll be on temporary loan from the government from time to time. This town loves him, but he still has to pull his weight, just like the rest of us. I went to go see Leon's old room and I'm gonna be honest it's kinda what I expected, posters of bands, most notably Fleetwood Mac, Bob Dylan and Depeche Mode, a bed that is so bland it's almost telling of him, but on his desk there were books, Sherlock Holmes, some spy novelas, and a police manual. </p><p>Leon decided to take night shifts for his police work, he'll drop Sherry off and pick her up some days and I'll take over that job here and there. Sherry is a good kid over all, honestly a little needy at time but with parents like hers, I wouldn't blame her for being so touch starved. </p><p>Leon, his father and some old police buddies from his dad's work helped them paint the new house, set up furniture, and made it feel like home. Sherry's room was left white so she could decorate it how she likes. Getting her use to school was easy enough the teacher and students were nice and Sherry began to show an interest in soccer. Leon on his days off he helped her practice since there was pictures of a younger Leon, with the same haircut winning from little leauges all the way to highschool. Most of the day I studied while she was at school, trying to find leads on where Chris could be during my study breaks. I took a moment to think what it would be like to be homemaker, as Mary Kennedy was retired and an old fashioned woman she visited often, she taught me some tricks to keep the house clean and helped me learn a few recipes. It was easy to talk to her, I actually learned more from her than I did living on my own with Chris, I didn't tell her the whole truth but she made me feel safe to cry and be vulnerable. It isn't like me, I had to stay strong to make sure Chris would live his life without worrying for me, we had a future but if either of us were struggling we would have given it all up to keep the other safe. </p><p>"You stay strong" Mary said, "not just for yourself, but for little Sherry, she looks up to you most"</p><p>"Yes ma'am" I replied</p><p>Finals came and went, for the most part it was me, Sherry, and Leon's parents during the week day. Scott played guitar and Sherry was very attentive, she was an attacker and scored a couple of goals, she really brought her team far but they didn't get to states. Her class had a holiday party and we got the house set up for Christmas, even though Leon was working almost daily and going to a government facility almost everyday after doing God knows what, he bought her some new clothes and something that I wanted for Christmas. He heard of a S.T.A.R.S traveling the world and exposing secret Umbrella headquarters, that without a doubt is Chris. It pained me everyday that I wasn't with Chris, but I was torn because me and Sherry became family. I also hate to say that I've started to see Leon in a new light, he was like no one I've ever met before or will probably ever meet again he definitely wasn't hard to look at and the way he was always attentive to Sherry, asking how her day ways, talking to her, helping her with what he can, teaching her and when she steps out of line he finds a gentle way to talk to her and understanding what she did, which was never serious and he let he get in a little trouble but she was a smart kid and he didn't worry as much. </p><p>"Hey Claire" Sherry said shyly "can we talk" </p><p>"Sure what's up?" I said enthusiastically, I was at the table scrapbooking</p><p>"Leon said that the people at his work know where your brother is" she looked away like she said something wrong </p><p>"Hey hey" I said, grabbing her shoulders "it's okay, what's wrong?" </p><p>Her voice began to crack "I don't want you to go" she broke and I held her stroking her hair, "but I know you want to find Chris" she continued to cry and she held on to me.</p><p>"You've been so strong Sherry, and this is so unfair" I began to start crying, but I composed myself "if we got each other and that's all we had" I said "we'll be just fine" I hugged her tighter. When Leon came later that night and Sherry was asleep we are takeout in the kitchen table, he seemed battered and tiered beyond reason. </p><p>"So they're giving me two weeks off for New year's" he said to break the silence</p><p>"That's great" I said barely paying attention and playing with my food </p><p>"I could take care of Sherry while you go get your brother" he said, that jolted my senses back</p><p>"I couldn't" I said "that be unfair to Sherry, and it's too risky" I finished hoping to end the discussion</p><p>"You know what's too risky? Running all over a zombie infested city, just to help a rookie cop and a girl you never met before" he said</p><p>I was silent so he continued "you know Sherry looks up to you above anyone else" he paused "and I don't think not going for your brother when you could would send a bad message" </p><p>I looked at him and gave him the best, what are talking about face I could muster "how?"</p><p>"She'll wonder what happened to the woman who risked life and limb for a stranger, where is she when her own brother needs help" he said "I don't want to lecture you b-" I cut him off</p><p>"I had nightmares Leon" I said "not as often but just enough, to remind me I'm still not over what happened" </p><p>"None of use are, nothing could change what happened"  he paused "if I could choose not to go through what happened I would choose it 10 out of 10 times" he looked at me "you could have let Sherry become a ward of the state, but you didn't, you could have left me with her to raise her alone, but you didn't. You are plenty strong, there's nothing wrong with trauma" </p><p>I gathered my resolve got up and signaled Leon to follow me, I took out a red denim jacket that is Sherry's size and we snuck into her room and placed it on her desk. I turned to Leon "Alright, where is he going"</p><p>I spent New year's day with everyone, the house was jammed pack. I told Sherry to keep an eye on Leon while I'm gone, she said she gladly will. And either in a momentary lapse of judgement or clarity, when the clock struck midnight, out of view of Sherry, I kissed Leon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The first test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold, a chill that got to the bones. Sherry was in front of me mirroring the stretches I did, it's the first week of Claire not being home me and Sherry are early risers so we were able to be more lively in the morning. </p><p>"So, are you ready Sherry?" I said, this broke her out of her stretch, she breathed in and got ready</p><p>"Ready!" She said, she looked past me and on the trail. We like to jog before sunrise in my favorite park, well out favorite park now. </p><p>"Alright, lead the way Sherry" I said, we've run this trail a few time and took different paths each time to get to the same place. She looked puzzled, I gave he a reassuring nod and she started to go she was quick as the wind, I was following moderately well, we went through slightly forested areas then by the lake, the up a few hills to a new place I haven't seen before. It was positioned in such a way the the forest didn't obscure the lake but within the trees caught a pinkish purple horizon. Sherry sat on the bench and I sat with her, she looked off so content. </p><p>"I know Claire is alright" she said looking off to the sunrise, the rays bathed her face and danced in her hair.</p><p>"She can take care of herself" I said, "I mean she got you and out of the city that she drove nearly an hour to get to" I said trying to transition our conversation to something a little less nice. </p><p>"So today is my first round of blood work right?" She said peacefully</p><p>I paused and breathed in "yeah, sorry kiddo" I said hoping she didn't hate me "they know your blood could be useful to help in  the future" I said frantically saying next "but when you're done we can go get burgers, ice cream, watch a movie, play the piano a bit-" </p><p>"Sure, but I know and I want to help" she said "but can we do something else, I like all of that but can we do one more thing too?" </p><p>"Anything kiddo" I said </p><p>"I want to learn how to shoot a gun" she said "you know for the future" she looked at me with wide eyes </p><p>"Um...sure" I said and then my police training came in "are you okay in school? No one is bothering you right?" </p><p>"No it's not that" she said "I want to do what you guys do in the future and I should probably learn that at least" </p><p>"Well let's hope you're not in unnecessary danger" I said and saw her face contort a bit "but just in case, and for any case I'll teach you the basics okay?" I said </p><p>"Yes!" Then she hugged me "thanks Leon!" I patted her back and we got home, I neglected to tell my Pops of the weapons training, but we decided to train later after her arm heals. They're taking 5 vials of blood from her, to start they say. This is one of the shorter test she'll do, the testing happens in the same place where I was receiving training, I showed Sherry my work place that wasn't the police station. I was being trained now to carry out operations that will deal neutralizing  potential BOW threats, I told Sherry that and she went a little silent but I reassured her that I'm mostly just a consultant. I waited as they drew the vials from her, and they were larger than expected but it didn't take long, still got her water and a cookie to get her sugar back. We went out and ate, went to the local mall and bought some books, and a new TV. </p><p>Everyday Claire was gone I was worried, what especially worried me is that I had to contact her brother when she was out finding him. Sherry was a sleep in her room and I was in my pajamas, probably not the best introduction ever but what was important is that Claire was safe. And at the end of it all she was, she came back home and we held on to her tight, almost knocked the air out her lungs.</p><p> But everything was not in the clear, I still had police duties and training became more intensive, I came home with more bruises that I ever did before. I'm under the impression they need me to be an agent, and I will help but it was starting to get to me, but Claire has such a loving quality about her and Sherry. She started school again after the Christmas break, and me and Claire had to coordinate well since Sherry's thirteenth birthday was coming and we as guardians had to make sure it was unforgettable. </p><p>Being an adoptive parent, it's hard to gauge the likes and dislikes of a kid that you just recently came into their life. Clair really knew how to handle the trouble Sherry was going through, growing up as a girl is tough work. And Claire house mostly out with any boy troubles Cherry was having, well I hope we boy troubles and amore undiplomatic way. We kept her distance and allow her to live her life as well as any parent could, it was hard not to disassociate since I was always so tired and it was at us with coin was going to have a nightmare or not, or if Claire we're going to have a nightmare or not.</p><p>We didn't give up. So with Claire's reconnaissance, my new found skills of espionage we were able to set up a birthday bash at the mall, a lot of friends were there and she had an amazing time. Sherry became known in the police station as my kid. I don't mind, and yeah she's my kid, but also Claire's kid too. Sometimes I feel like I lack what Claire has, there's just such an ease of communication between them but when it comes to me I feel like I'm out of place or I'm trying too hard, Sherry always is super grateful and happy to be around, to have me around. When the carnival came to town Sherry won a giant stuffed teddy bear at the claw machine and gave that to me, and when Sherry found the target shooting game she was able to win the highest shelved item, a big stuffed lion and give that to Claire. I told Claire about me teaching her how to shoot, she wasn't mad unlike my mom. Chris, who I met briefly through a video call taught her how to shoot and how to protect yourself, and Sherry signed up for self-defense courses and she's getting really good at them, the only problem on this town so there's not much to do but there's a whole bunch of time and summer is coming soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was the easy part, the hard part however is trying to sneak around. I'm much taller than I use to be, and this stupid house started to creek. </p><p>The groggy morning voice of my parents came from their room, Leon got out still foggy shining a flashlight. </p><p>"Who goes there?" Leon said </p><p>"It's me dad, can you not shine that in my eye?" I had my hands up shielding my eyes </p><p>"Oh yeah" he turned off the light "sorry Sherry" he cleared his throat "wanna talk?" </p><p>"Yeah" I said going down the stairs "since your up" </p><p>Moments later and we were sitting at the table, coffee in hand me and Leon sat in the dim light of the kitchen. </p><p>"So...I know it's a weird request but please keep an open mind?" I said </p><p>"Yeah sure" he said taking a long sip "what is it?" </p><p>"Can I have your old car for my 16th?" I started "and that's it"</p><p>"What do you mean by that's it?" He said, more awake now and having a puzzled look on his face </p><p>"Like...no party. If anything, just something small, few friends at home?" I said </p><p>"Are you sure? It's doable but it's your sixteenth" he said a little surprised</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I want" I said, it was hard to conceal my scheme "just you, me, Mom, I'm just nervous about...you know" I said hoping he will get it</p><p>"Sweetie" he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes "I'll be fine, don't you worry" </p><p>I moved his hand around, getting my hand on top of his "I know, it'll just be hard to be in a partying mood when you're going out on the field, two days later" </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry but this is very important" he said, looking up the stairs "can I ask you something?" </p><p>I was confused by this, "sure" </p><p>"How did you cope with Clair- mom leaving, three months after the incident" he said</p><p>I thought about it "that's tough, I don't know. I just cried for a bit gave her a hug, and had you to worry about" I said laughing a bit </p><p>"She really said that?" He asked having a grin on his face </p><p>"Something like that" I chuckled "it's been a while so, sorry for not remembering" </p><p>"Well" he's started and repositioned himself "you'll have to worry about your mother for a bit" he rubbed his neck, yawning and making his way up stairs stopping halfway up "oh Sherry, take the keys to my old car and have fun on your run" as he said that my blood ran cold for a second and ignited again as he walked away "don't ask how I know, I just know" </p><p>I took the keys and made my way out, driving to that old park where Leon took me ages ago, parked and began to ran, trying to beat Leon's personal record. That morning was a personal win for me, beat my record and was close to Leon's. Made it home without incident and showered before my folks got up. I got started on breakfasts I sensed Leon was coming, I wound my hand back and threw a right hook, he ducked out of the way and got his coffee mug. </p><p>"Too slow" he said calmly as he took a sip of the coffee, "really great coffee Sherry, nice job" he walked to the table and saw it set up for the three of us. </p><p>"Too slow" I said as I sat down and Claire walked in wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Leon kissed her on the cheek, she was muttering something about coffee being life. </p><p>After taking a big sip "who made this?" Now with her eyes open, "this is insanely good" </p><p>"Sherry's doing" Leon said "oh and she did breakfast"</p><p>"Awe thanks kiddo" Claire said "so...you excited for your sixteenth!" </p><p>"Yeah about that" me and Leon said at the same time, Claire looked confused </p><p>"Creepy, go ahead" she said </p><p>I shot a look to Dad "I just want his old car, and a small party a home with you guys" </p><p>She took a bite of her toast, "yeah sure, no worries" she swallowed "we'll cook something up and keep it simple" </p><p>I smiled and had breakfast with them. The whole family was there, Grandpa Scott, Granny Matilda, Leon, Claire, my best friend Marissa, and a couple of friends. It was hard to not get emotional when Grandpa Scott stopped the party and brought out his old guitar and played Isn't she lovely for me and Leon's, father daughter dance, Granny sang it, Leon passed me off to Claire halfway, apparently they planned this. The last gift of the night was grandpa's guitar, an old Martin from the sixties, we watched some stupid movie that really could have faded into the background, I was home, with my parents, and that was enough. </p><p>When Leon left I felt worried for Claire, they've been together for three years now, and not just for my sake but they formed a connection. I made sure to be on my best behavior with Claire, I made sure I got home on time everytime, and even if I did need help with my assignments I always asked Claire's opinion, trying to keep her occupied while she waited for a message from Leon or an update from the government. I played more on the guitar, time flew and when Leon returned it was a breath of fresh air. He went through a lot, I never asked but I can tell it was a lot, I didn't know how much in the loop about my blood sample results, but it scares me. If I bleed from a cut, it's not there for long, I can only feel pain when it's excruciating but that doesn't last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Special agent Kennedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now, graduating class of 2004. You may move your tassels to the left side of your cap. The seniors have left the building" the principle said and the auditorium erupted into cheers, cries, and victorious screams. I can see her clearly hugging her best friend and looking up at me and Claire, we waves back and in a while I would join her and drive back home to celebrate her graduating highschool. </p><p>I felt a squeeze on my hand, I turned to look to see Claire in a black dress, one could think she was graduating. We walked down and met Sherry and her friends as she hug tackled the both of us, I squeezed her tight, cherishing every second of it. We drove home, and parked, we took a minute to breathe in the car, these past 3 months have been hectic, I lost both my parents, Sherry graduating, and me being reassigned to Washington DC. We walked in and had a breather as we ate pizza, I sadened by the fact that this house will be empty soon. </p><p>"So, write me from DC okay?" Sherry broke the small talk "it'll be awhile till I can meet you guys in DC" </p><p>Claire piped up "of course, and hey!" She pointed a finger at Sherry, "don't forget to call us young lady" she laughed </p><p>"Yeah of course" Sherry responded and looked at me </p><p>"Sorry kiddo, I just realized this house is going to be empty very soon" I paused composing myself "6 years of amazing memories" </p><p>"Thanks you guys" Sherry said "you didn't have to do anything like what you did, but you did anyway" </p><p>"Are you kidding me? Your an amazing kid, we're the lucky ones. Aren't we" I felt Claire nudge me "special agent Kennedy?" </p><p>"We sure are" I said and that brought reality crashing in</p><p>Sherry smiled "well at least you guys don't have to pay for tuition or any of my housing expenses" she chuckled "Claire give it to those Umbrella backed politicians! And Leon, be safe alright and try to cut the corny jokes?" </p><p>I looked at her "I'm from this county, not from this Cornty" I paused and the two erupted into laughter. </p><p>Time passed and I packed up our things, and suits moved it across country. We helped Sherry on move in day, her roommate was her best friend. Me and Claire left knowing that she was in good hands, and that if anything, people should look out for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>